


Outrunning What You Know

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hunter's Funeral (Supernatural), Hunters & Hunting, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: "I know why you keep a knife under your pillow."
Kudos: 5





	Outrunning What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a hot mess. I can't really apologize for it--yes, I write to process, and it's traditional for me to write a short fic in remembrance of someone, so, the fic just is what it is.

At the end of the day Sam always knew that whatever Dean did, he did it for him. Even when nothing else about what was happening made any sense. Even when Sam didn’t even want to know.

Sam knew.

Sam knew why Dean kept a knife under his pillow, and he lived with the fact that Jessica didn’t know about Sam’s own knife.

Sam learned to live with so many things--even knowing that he couldn’t say much, because he wouldn’t ever really get away, especially if he admitted--what he--was.

There would always be things Sam remembered, half-remembered, maybe, that were his to keep. Headaches and blood and malfunctioning electronics.

And Sam knew that every time Dean found out--anything--he only got more protective.

Maybe Sam had always been kidding himself that he could get away.

He stared into the flames of another hunter’s pyre and swore he didn’t know.


End file.
